Ihastigerclaws chapter 1
by Ihastigerclaws
Summary: This is a fan fiction of TMNT, ENJOY :P


Previouly on TMNT fanfiction, Donnie and April went on a date, but this date could change both of their lives forever, meanwhile Kari and Leo where getting ready for their : Secret : date, at the creek Donnie asked April to make him the happiest turtle alive and marry him… will she say yes, and will Kari and Leo tell the others that they are together?

Donnie: So April…

April: Yeah?

Donnie: So will you make me the happiest turtle alive?

There was a pause until April said…

April: YES!

Donnie ran to April and smiled as big as he could and hugged her.

Donnie: I am so glad to hear you say that

When April and Donnie where walking home happy as can be they saw two of Aprils friends that knew about the turtles

April: Hi Skyler hi Eve

Eve: April its been so long! Oh hey Donnie!

Skyler: Where are you heading?

Donnie: We where just heading home

Eve: Oo oo can we come?

April: Sure why not

Donnie April and her two friends where heading to the lair

April: Mikey, Raph we have some visiters

Raph: Who Are they * Still glued to the tv *

Donnie: Eve and Skyler

Mikey: EVE! YAY!

Raph: Skyler, Why haven't you been visiting us anymore?

Skyler: Well we have been busy with school

Eve: I have a question, can we plz train with you guys?

Master Splinter: Of Course

Donnie: April and I have big news

Everyone stops everything and looks at Donnie and April

Donnie: Where is Leo and Kari

Leo: Right here

Eve: Tell us the big news THE SUSSPENSE IS KILLING ME

Mikey: Me too, TELL US

April: Well me and Donnie are well… getting married

Casey: WHAT?!

Raph: Good for you too!

Master Splinter: I am most happy to see my son getting married

Casey: So wait, April and Donnie are getting married after only being together 4 days?!

Leo: Well April and Donnie have known each other for 3 years, speaking of good news me and Kari have good news

Donnie: And me and April already know

Leo: Well me and Kari are together

Mikey: There is to much good news I am going to explode!

Raph: And TO much love, bluh, I cant handle it im going to my room

Skyler: I see Raph hasn't changed…im gonna go talk to him

Skyler went to talk to Raph for a minute

Skyler: Hey Raph

Raph: Sky-Skyler!

Skyler: Oh come on don't tell me you are still surprised to see me… * laughs *

Raph: Sorry, its just I haven't seen you in over 1 year, I- I have missed you

Skyler: I have missed you too, quick question?

Raph: ( is she going to be romantic ) Sure

Skyler: Why is Kari here isn't she working with the Shredder

Raph: No not anymore, Shredder is dead and she is training with us

Skyler: And you trust her?

Raph: Yeah

Skyler: Well if you trust her then I trust her, well im gonna head back to the others

Raph: Ok…

Skyler left Raph's room to go talk with the others but Donnie walked in to talk to Raph

Donnie: Raph? Whats going on?

Raph: I don't know, something is happening to me, but it only happens when Skyler is around me

Donnie: AWWWWW, Raph is falling in…

Raph: DON'T SAY IT!

Donnie: LOVE!

Raph: And you said it, Donnie I-I need-I need help

Donnie: With what?

Raph: Well with Skyler… you have gone through this with April… what do I do?

Donnie: Just be yourself

Raph: But you weren't always yourself around April

Donnie: I know, but sometimes you cant control it

April: Hey guys what are you doing?

Donnie: Hey sweetie, Raph likes Skyler and he needs help, hey maybe you can help! I mean you are a girl

April: Sure I can help

Raph: I have no ideas

April: Maybe I can talk to Skyler

Raph: Sure

_**To be continued**_

_**BUM BUM BUUUM**_

_**Part 2**_

April: Hey Skyler

Skyler: Oh hey April, what's up?

April: Have you noticed something off about-

Mikey: GUYS, someone took Master Splinter!

April: WHAT!

Donnie: We have to get him!

Raph: Leo, whats the plan?

Leo: We go find out where Splinter is and then we come back here… Donnie and April, you guys go check the North side of NYC, Raph, Mikey, and Skyler you guys go check the South side, Me, Kari, and Eve will go check the East and West side. Casey you stay here just in case Splinter comes back!

Donnie: Lets go

With Donnie and April

Donnie: Who do you think took Splinter?

April: I don't know, but lets check Shredders place

Donnie: But Shredder is dead

April: I know but some bad guys may have taken it as a home and taken Splinter there, now lets go!

With Kari, Leo, and Eve

Eve: So, how long has it been sence you guys have been on a mission?

Leo: I think it has been like, 5 months? For some reason there isn't really any danger.

Kari: Yeah, and there isn't any mutants, maybe some people got all the mutants and gathered them up

Eve: What about Shredder?

Kari: Shredder is dead

Eve: But isn't he your father

Kari: No, Shredder was lying to me, Splinter is my real father

Eve: Makes sence, cause if Shredder was your father you would be sad

Leo: Guys I see something!...

Kari: What is it?

Leo: I don't know, it looks like…Shredder!

Kari: Wait what, It cant be, I thought Shredder was dead, I saw him fall in a volcano?!

Eve: That makes no sense, lava always kills people…

Kari: Well I don't think Shredder was a real human, I think he was a sort of mutant

Leo: NOW YOU TELL US!

Kari: Leo, im saying I think he might be one! He isn't exactly complety human! I mean don't you think it's a little weird that he is as strong as 100 men!

Leo: AND YOU JUST NOW NOTICED! OH WAIT YOU HAVENT FAUGHT HIM SO YOU DON'T KNOW!

Kari: Leo…

Leo: We are over

Leo ran to go join Donnie and April. With Mikey, Skyler and Raph

Raph: So Skyler? Do you like anyone?

Skyler: Yeah why?

Raph: No reason ( god of course she likes someone she is a human that goes to school, why wouldn't she like someone? STUPID STUPID! )

Mikey: Do you feel like someone is watching us?

Skyler: Yeah

Shredder: So now you notice!

Skyler: Raph I thought you said Shredder was dead!

Raph: That's what Kari said

Shredder: Kari… where is she!

Mikey: We aren't telling you!

Shredder: Well then I guess I will have to get you to tell me!

Shredder took skyler back to his base

Raph: SKYLER!

Skyler: Raph, HELP ME!

Back with Donnie and April

Donnie: I see Shredders base!

April: Then what are we waiting for lets go!

Leo: Where are you too going?

Donnie: Leo, why are you here you should be with Eve and Kari?

Leo: Well we saw…

April: What did you guys see?

Leo: We saw Shredder

Donnie: What but Kari said he was dead

Leo: She was lying, and now well im not seeing her again

April: Leo, you cant just leave her!

Leo: SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!

April: Quiet I here someone

Skyler: Put me down!

Shredder: Not until Kari comes to me!

Shredder puts Skyler in a cage

Skyler: You wont get away with it!

Shredder: I already have

Master Splinter: Skyler's right my sons will defeat you!

_**To be continued**_

_**Bum Bum BUUUM **_

_**Part 3**_

April: So now we know why Shredder took Master Splinter and Skyler

Master Splinter: Shredder why don't you show us who you really are!

Shredder: Not until Kari is here!

Kari and Eve, Raph, and Mikey found each other

Eve: We are so glad to find you guys * pants *

Raph: Were is leo!

Kari: I don't know, he might have went with Donnie and April, but Shredder is still alive

Mikey: We know, he took Skyler

Eve: What!

Raph: We need to go find the others!

Back with Leo, April and Donnie

April: I sense that Eve, Raph, Mikey, Kari and Casey?

Donnie: What is Casey doing here!

Casey: Im tagging along

Leo: I told you to stay at the lair!

Casey: But its boring there

Eve: We finally found you guys!

Mikey: Yeah

Leo: Hello Kari…

Kari: Hello Leo

April: Ok none of this, Shredder has Skyler and Splinter!

Raph: We know Shredder has Skyler, we saw him take Skyler

Kari: Why wont he give them back?

April: He is looking for you

Kari: well then I will give him what he wants

Kari jumps down and confronts Shredder

Kari: Give me Splinter and Skyler back now!

Shredder: Well someone is pushy, not until you repay back me a favor

Master Splinter: First tell us who you really are

Shredder: Fine, I am a mutant of a lion, snake, a bear, and human!

Kari: I knew it!

Shredder: Unfortenely I wont give you back your friends! Get her

Shredders goons took Kari and put her in a cage above Mutagine!

Leo: Now he has gone to far! Come on guys lets get our friends back!

Mikey: Yo Shredder!

Shredder: AH the turtles!

April: Give us Splinter and our friends back you creep!

Shredder: I don't think so!

Mikey: Can I say it?

Raph: Go for it!

Mikey: Boyakasha!

Leo: Ok you guys watch my back im going after Shredder!

April: Got it

Leo attacks Shredder

Shredder: Ah leo is trying to kill me, I rather be fighting Mikey, at least he will last longer than you!

Leo: Shredder you have gone to far by taking Splinter, April's friends Skyler, and Kari!

Shredder: Arent you and Kari broken up?! Why are you saving Kari!

Leo: She is still family!

Shredder: See this Kari, this is not a hero, this is a puny lizard

Leo: Stop! And I am not a lizard I am a MUTANT TURLE!

Leo attacks Shredder with the best of his ability, but Shredder defeats Leo, after the guys defeat all of Shredders goons they go after Shredder, but sadly is defeated

Shredder: You guys aren't as strong as I thought!

Leo: You haven't complety defeated me!

Leo slowly gets up and defeats Shredder, but as Shredder was falling she cut down Kari's cage into the mutagine

Leo: KARI!

Kari comes out as a mutant and battles with Leo

Leo: Kari! Remember!

Kari: NEVER!

Luckly Kari was killed, but Leo didn't want to kill her cause he still had feelings for her, and Leo got seriously hurt

Donnie: Leo?! We need to go to a place where it is safe far from NYC!

April: I know a place!

Donnie: Where

April: Its my old home, it take 2 day to get there so its pretty far

Donnie: Then what are we waiting for lets go!

The team got Splinter, and Sklyer out of the cages and started heading to April's old home where it was safe.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Will the team be safe from all harm and will Leo survive? Find out next time on TMNT fanfiction!**_

_**BUM BUM BUUUUUM**_


End file.
